


Redeeming Qualities

by SpinachArtichokeDitz



Series: Bridging the Gap [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinachArtichokeDitz/pseuds/SpinachArtichokeDitz
Summary: He stared at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as she dissolved into laughter. “I can’t believe you beat me at my own game. But if you did name a second quality, it would be that I’m exceptionally handsome, right?”
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: Bridging the Gap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083023
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Redeeming Qualities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lioru92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioru92/gifts).



> I wrote this for the 2020 Rune Factory Secret Santa! I hope the recipient (and anyone else who happens to read this) enjoys! I haven't written canon-universe Leon/Frey in months and it was refreshing to go back to that.

The day was shaping up to be a satisfying one. He had already completed his work, eaten lunch, successfully incensed the lady knight--who was currently stomping away--and now he was lazing on the shore of Dragon Lake with a fishing rod in his hand.

Even while wearing his swimsuit and hiding in the shade of a lofty cherry tree, fanning himself intermittently, there was no escaping that level of heat. Dylas was suffering similarly, standing in the water just a few yards outside of the tree’s stagnant shadow. Leon’s ears perked up each time it shifted, indicating that a rare gust of wind was passing through and swaying the flowering branches.

During one such brief reprieve, Dylas turned to him and scoffed as he casted his fishing line with practiced fluidity. His lure breached the water several yards from shore, disturbing the placid lake. “Don’t you ever get tired of pissing Forte off? I doubt you wasted time teasing people as a dragon priest.”

"But that’s just it--I’m not one anymore, so I can do as I please." Leon tugged at his own line, making sure it wasn’t snagged on a branch. Nothing was biting that afternoon and his eyelids felt heavy. “Don’t _you_ ever get tired of antagonizing Doug?”

“That’s different.” Dylas shot him a sidelong glance and his posture noticeably stiffened. “He’s always starting shit, so what am I supposed to do, just sit back and take it?”

“I think you’re both equally responsible for your little tiffs… or more accurately, lovers’ quarrels,” Leon replied smoothly, reeling his line in a few paces. He didn’t have to look at his purple-haired friend to know that his cheeks were tinted a vivid shade of scarlet.

“What?! Y-you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dylas growled in response. He nearly dropped his fishing pole, which served to intensify his blush. “If anyone has lovers’ quarrels, it’s you and Frey.”

Leon’s gaze gradually drifted over to Dylas and he raised an eyebrow, wearing a meaningful smirk. He purposefully glossed over the other Guardian’s last comment. “The way you two pretend to hate each other… it’s all a clever ruse, isn’t it?”

“Shut up! You’re just trying to turn things around on me to avoid talking about Frey.” He grimaced and, normally exceptionally patient when it came to fishing, began reeling hastily. “You think no one notices when you sneak off together, but everyone does.”

“And you just mentioned her again to deflect my comment. We can keep going in circles for as long as you like, until one of us gives in,” Leon replied mildly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He was relieved that Dylas turned away because he felt color rising to his cheeks.

“I have all afternoon.”

“As do I.”

They stubbornly sat in silence for several minutes, and the hostility in the humid air needed even less time to evaporate. They never held grudges against each other, at least not for long, which was one of many reasons Leon knew Dylas had feelings for Doug--the tension between those two seemed to grow hourly, and it would undoubtedly snap at some point. Regardless of who was fishing for who at any given moment, both of them were pulling with all their might from both ends, and that line was liable to break. They were going to end up on their asses and he hoped he was there to see it.

“Hey! Catching anything?” chirped a familiar voice, and Leon raised his head to acknowledge Selphia’s princess. She was as spirited as ever, despite her endless list of responsibilities. Even her twintails were perky, caught up in the scarce summer breeze and fluttering behind her like streamers.

“Not a damn thing,” Dylas grumbled, not bothering to turn around. His lengthy tail swished with apparent agitation as he gazed out over the lake, which was lifeless compared to the parallel sky. A flurry of birds called overhead in alarm, probably startled by their own reflections or a wayward chipsqueak.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Frey’s tone was genuine, despite how trivial Dylas’ problem was. His predicament could be the lowest of the low on the scale of importance, but she would be eager to help all the same. “None for you either, Leon?”

“Not so far,” he drawled, indicating Dylas with a lazy wave of his free hand. “Probably because he’s frightening the fish with his bad temper.”

“You think I’m dumb enough to believe the fish can hear me?” Dylas snapped, and he only glanced in his direction long enough to roll volatile amber eyes. 

“Of course they can’t hear you, but they can sense how angry you are when you jerk your line around like that.” Leon leveled Dylas with a solemn stare when he whipped his head to face him again. “As an avid fisherman, I just assumed you knew that already.”

“You’re making that up,” Dylas muttered under his breath, shaking his head and squinting impatiently at his idle fishing line. The poor excuse for wind swept his unruly lavender tresses across his face and he brushed them out of his eyes in irritation.

“Why would I lie about something like that?” Leon laughed brusquely, brushing sun-warmed sand from his legs as he stood. He glanced slyly at the princess, who looked suspect. “Frey knows it’s true, don’t you, Frey?”

“Of course Frey is going to side with you,” Dylas sighed in exasperation. Frey parted her lips to respond but quickly closed her mouth as he continued; Leon could tell she was suppressing a giggle. “And if you’re right, then why aren’t you catching anything, either? Is it because the fish can sense how annoying you are?”

“On the contrary,” Leon replied cheekily, “they’re attracted to my charming wit.”

“Yeah, right,” Dylas scoffed, frown deepening.

As if on cue, the end of Leon’s fishing pole arched sharply toward the translucent water. The line quivered and lurched to and fro as the creature, hopefully a squid or a trout, attempted to steal the bait. He calmly gave the line some slack, taunting Dylas with an exaggerated wink, and he was rewarded with a glare that was positively dismal. Frey’s eyes were flicking back and forth between them and her lips were quirked up in an especially cute smile; she was clearly entertained by their relentless banter.

“What’d I tell you? Demeanor is key. The way fish perceive a fisherman is perhaps the most important--”

“Don’t even gloat, and stop your bullshit philosophising. That was nothing but luck.”

“Ah, but what is luck if not a conglomeration of a person’s own efforts bending circumstances in their favor?”

“Shut up and reel your damn fish in.”

Leon barked out a laugh and coaxed the fish to shore with patient movements, deftly removing the hook from its gaping mouth. Its iridescent scales glittered like rainbows in the scorching afternoon sun. “Not too bad. Just big enough for dinner, anyway.”

“Barely. After all that fanfare, you caught a guppy." Dylas wore a satisfied smirk and Leon was disappointed that the fish wasn't larger, only because he wanted to rub the other man's face in it--literally and figuratively.

“It’s better than nothing, though." Leon tossed the wriggling fish in the empty wicker basket that floated near the shore, and it thrashed around for a few seconds before it calmed. "I hope Porcoline saves you some food, but I wouldn’t count on it."

Dylas merely grunted before reeling in his line and casting it again, hurling the lure as far as he could manage. Maybe the fish were shy that day, cowering near the far end of the lake. That, or he and Dylas had caught so many fish between them that the population was dwindling. What a sad turn of events that would be.

“Hey, Leon…" Frey spoke up during the lull in conversation, clasping her hands behind her back as she gazed at him expectantly. Her vibrant green eyes entranced him and he had to make a conscious effort not to stare. “Now that you have dinner squared away, can you do me a favor?”

Dylas shot him a pointed look and Leon flatly returned his gaze before acknowledging Frey, taking a few leisurely steps toward her and crossing his arms over his chest. She shifted her weight ever so slightly, in a restless way that revealed a hint of timidity--he was practically required to tease her. “I know better than to agree before I know what I’m agreeing _to_.”

“I just need a few magic scrolls upgraded before I go to the lava ruins tomorrow."

“So what you’re saying is, you neglected to plan ahead and now you want me to drop everything and help you.” He stopped a foot or two in front of her and clicked his tongue disappointedly. He didn't know how she kept anything organized in that chaotic little head of hers.

“I’m sorry, I was really busy this week and I forgot!” She flushed and rocked back on her heels, flashing a sheepish grin. “Please?”

Gods. How could he possibly say no to that face? If he ever disclosed the amount of power it had over him, he wondered how often she would use it to her advantage. Probably a few times a week, and if he was honest with himself, he would wake up every morning anticipating it. No matter her request--whether it was helping her hunt down a specific item, fighting at her side in the depths of a musty dungeon, or supporting her during various unprecedented scenarios--it didn’t matter. He would do it all, as he had several times before, although he was reluctant to admit his dedication to her efforts.

Despite his willingness to help, he neglected to answer her directly; instead, he made his intentions clear by speaking to the other, gloomier Guardian. “I’ll leave my dinner here with you for the time being, Dylas. You know, for luck.”

“I feel lucky already,” Dylas grumbled, and suddenly he wore an almost imperceptible smile that could even be interpreted as encouraging. Leon was taken a bit off guard and he attempted to mask his surprise, turning back to Frey.

“Have them with you?” he asked. He tucked his fishing pole safely beneath the tree and motioned for her to follow.

“Have what with me?” 

He slowly turned around and stared blankly at her before quirking a brow. She looked clueless, head tilted to one side. “The scrolls…”

“Oh!” Her cheeks colored instantly and she stumbled over her words. “R-right, of course… yeah, I have them in my bag.”

“Everything working okay in there?” He reached out and patted her head, then ruffled her hair firmly enough to rattle her brain a bit. “Do we need to stop by the clinic on the way to my room?”

“H-hey! No, I’m fine.” She started to swat at him but he withdrew his hand before she made contact. He chuckled when she pouted childishly and stomped past him. “I just zoned out for a second.”

They fell into step side by side on the short path back to town, which took a considerable amount of effort on her part; her legs were so short compared to his. Sometimes she complained when he walked too quickly, but she also complained when he slowed his pace to accommodate her, and so he alternated between the two depending on his mood. Today he decided to walk faster than normal since she was apparently in a hurry, and she half-jogged to keep up.

“I’m not _that_ pressed for time,” she giggled, “you don’t have to rush. Unless you have somewhere else to be?”

“I was going to take a nap, but alas…” He turned his head and smirked at her, gathering his thick hair over one shoulder so the breeze would cool the back of his neck. It still wasn’t much of a breeze and the air was sticky, but it alleviated the heat somewhat.

“Must be nice.” She glowered at him and twisted her lips to one side, lightly punching him in the bicep. He looked forward to those little jabs because of the brief physical contact, and he enjoyed patting her head and tousling her hair for the same reason. “Why don’t you tie your hair back? I can’t stand wearing mine down in this heat.”

“It’s too heavy--gives me a headache. Wearing less clothing is more comfortable and effective.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to wear any less than you already are.”

“Don’t tempt me. I’ll take off everything but this necklace without a second thought.”

His necklace was a charm she fashioned from a blue core after he unwittingly mentioned he suffered from frequent nightmares. She explained that blue cores were calming before shyly adding that they complimented his eyes. The supplementary magic defense was useful, too, but the primary reason he never removed it was because she made it for him--and he swore his nightmares were rarer and less harrowing. Whether that was a result of the necklace itself or the reassurance he felt as he grew closer to her, he couldn’t be sure.

“Leon,” she growled, bumping him with her hip, “don’t you dare.”

He pretended to be thrown off balance, laughing as he stumbled to the opposite side of the street. She rolled her eyes as he returned to her side. “What are you going to do, princess? Exile me?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, curling her small hands into fists. As usual, whenever she attempted to threaten him, it had the opposite effect. He was mesmerized by her cuteness--the way her delicate eyebrows slanted over turbulent green eyes. Her bottom lip was twitching in an obvious effort to suppress a smile.

“I don’t believe that for a second. Who else would upgrade your spells at a moment’s notice, hm? Not to mention, Selphia would be pretty dull without me around.”

“I can’t deny that.” She laughed and the melodic, carefree sound made his heart flutter. He loved to see her relaxed like this, which wasn’t often enough. “By the way, when I was walking to the lake, I ran into a very red-faced Forte.”

“And?” He feigned indifference, masking his amusement even though he knew she could see right through him.

“What did you say to her this time?” As expected, she wasn’t thrown off his trail for a second. “She was too agitated to even stop and vent to me.”

“I’m offended that you automatically assume I’m responsible.”

“Leon, please, you’re _always_ responsible," she huffed, sounding impatient, and then the tone of her voice changed. Surprised, he turned his head to study her face, but she hastily averted her eyes. “No one else sends her into a rage like that. You track her down just to tease her almost every day.”

Was that jealousy? She suddenly appeared green-eyed in more ways than one. He couldn’t resist capitalizing on it. “She’s almost as fun to tease as you are.”

“What did you say to her?” she repeated, visibly irked.

“It wouldn’t be proper of me to repeat it," he replied slyly, even though his comment hadn’t been inappropriate in the slightest.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re concerned with being proper.”

She didn’t speak during the final stretch of road between Bado’s and the Bell Hotel. The atmosphere between them felt uncharacteristically thick and she barely glanced at him when he held the door open. He decided to let it marinate; he was curious if she would press him further. As stubborn as she was, he doubted she would drop it. She would probably wait until she felt the opportunity was right to mention it again.

He wasn’t comfortable with the tension, though, which persisted when they entered his room. Maybe he was right and she truly was jealous, but that would mean--… he abruptly derailed that train of thought as his chest tightened. He only knew of one surefire way to clear the air, and that was to tease her about something else.

“You know, Dylas says everyone notices us sneaking off together.” He kept his tone casual and unconcerned, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he approached his desk. 

“Huh?! But we don’t--” Her eyebrows knitted together and her cheeks darkened as she rummaged around in her bag. “I guess we do spend a lot of time together, but we’re not secretive about it.”

“Since they already think we sneak away…” He trailed off and waited until the incomplete sentence sparked her curiosity, then met her eyes with a beguiling smirk when she raised her head. “Why don’t we?”

“Actually sneak away?” She was sufficiently flustered, nibbling her lip. She continued to sift through the contents of her bag even though she had already found the scrolls. “Umm… I don’t really know of any good places to sneak to.”

“I do.”

She tilted her head curiously, embarrassment temporarily forgotten. “Do you sneak away a lot?”

“Sometimes it’s nice to be alone. I still feel overwhelmed from time to time.” That was actually an honest answer, possibly the most genuine thing to leave his mouth all day.

“Oh, yeah… that’s understandable.” She did understand, he was positive--more than anyone else. They were both struggling with their drastically different but relatable pasts. “So where do you go?”

He hesitated again before answering, giving her a moment to speculate as he cleared his desk to make room for the scrolls. That morning had been spent reading and taking notes on an interesting book, one that Arthur had recently asked him to translate. He could feel her eyes burning holes in his back so he glanced over his shoulder and said, “Sneak away with me and I’ll show you.”

“Shouldn’t we…” She paused and he smiled to himself, imagining her cute expression as she grasped for words. “...I don’t know, wait until it’s dark or something? Everyone will see us together if we leave while the sun is still out.”

“You’re taking this rather seriously now, wouldn’t you say?” He shelved a couple of reference books and turned to face her again, grinning roguishly.

“I just don’t want to fuel the rumors!” she replied defensively, carrying the armful of scrolls across the room.

“Right. The princess’s reputation is at stake, after all.” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the bookshelf, watching her carefully place the magic-laden documents on his desk.

“No, no, it’s not that!” She met his eyes earnestly and shook her head. “I don’t think… being… with you would hurt my reputation.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he chuckled as a smile crept across his lips. He had the undeniable urge to hug her and he considered telling her, in the hopes that she would take the initiative again. That morning in Arthur’s office last year was fading like a dream, as good dreams tended to do. “Anyway, I’ll get to work on these and return them to you as soon as I’m finished. Can’t have you going out unprepared tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks…” She was awfully fidgety all of a sudden. He inclined his head and raised his eyebrows expectantly, which spurred her to continue. “So we’re not going to sneak away?”

“Aha, you really _do_ want to.” He winked playfully at her and she immediately flushed. Gods, if she were any cuter, he wouldn’t be able maintain his composure--he was barely managing it as things were.

“Not like that! It’s just--you said--!” She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

“Ha ha. Just curious?”

“Sometimes I get overwhelmed, too, so yeah… I’m curious where you go to escape that feeling.” She shrugged and her smile was noticeably forced; she seemed uncharacteristically melancholy. “Anyway, thanks again for your help. I’ll see you later.”

He stared after her, slightly stunned, but he regained his senses before she reached the stairs. He took long strides and caught up with her in seconds, gently grasping her shoulder. She turned her head and searched his face with confused green eyes, and he grinned. “On second thought, let’s go.”

“O-okay,” she stuttered. “Now?”

“You’re remarkably capricious,” he chuckled, reluctantly dropping his hand from her shoulder as she turned around. “Ready to go one second, hesitant the next.”

“I’m not hesitant, just surprised! But don’t you need to change first?”

“I’m appropriately clothed for where we’re going. You’re the one who needs to change.”

“Now I’m even more curious…” She glanced off to the side, looking thoughtful, but he doubted she could guess their destination--he didn’t think anyone else knew about it, not even her. “Um, okay then. Where do you want to meet up when I’m ready?”

“I’ll come with you. Venti hates it when I visit her in various states of undress; she says it’s disrespectful, so I’ll talk to her while you change.”

“You visit her in your bathing suit often?” she asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Ever since I dropped by to see her on Beach Day,” he explained as they descended the stairs side by side. “She should’ve known better than to tell me how she feels about it. I was even inspired to visit her in my robe early one morning.”

“Seriously, Leon, I don’t know why she puts up with you… or why I do, for that matter.”

“Admit it,” he said saucily as he held the front door, “I have a number of redeeming qualities.”

“I’ll admit one or two.” 

“Oh? I’m all ears.”

“Well… you’re really funny.” Her smile was bright as they approached the castle’s back gate, and he found himself reflecting it back at her. “You make me laugh every single day.”

“That’s a given. And the other?”

“I said one _or_ two. I chose one.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as she dissolved into laughter. “I can’t believe you beat me at my own game. But if you did name a second quality, it would be that I’m exceptionally handsome, right?”

* * *

After Venti finished threatening to tan his hide for the third time that week, he bid her farewell (to which she grumbled an impolite response) and exited the castle. The sun remained high in the sky, so there were still a couple of hours left until dinner. Maybe he would forego grilling that stubborn rainbow trout and ask Frey to eat at Porcoline’s with him later, instead. They hadn’t done that in a while.

He was lost in thought when she appeared in front of him, and then he needed a moment to regain his composure. No matter how often he had seen her dressed for the lake that summer, he was always stunned at first glance. The pink and white swimsuit was far less revealing than those of the other women, but he only had eyes for her. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, but in this heat, it was difficult to discern anyway.

“I’m ready! Lead the way,” she announced, bursting with enthusiasm, and he chuckled fondly in response. They had almost reached the opposite side of the town square when she slowed her steps and leaned toward him, voice scarcely above a whisper. “Um… how is this sneaking, exactly?”

He shrugged, not bothering to speak quietly. No one was in earshot. “It’s not, considering you’re walking right next to me.”

“B-but I don’t know where we’re going! How am I supposed to--”

“Kiel spotted us already, so there’s no point in backing off now.”

“Geez,” she replied, sighing in defeat. “I guess you’re right.”

“Actually, I think we were less conspicuous because we _weren’t_ sneaking. We probably would’ve been golden, if not for you glancing over your shoulder several times just now.”

“Yeah… I accidentally made eye contact with him when I looked behind us, and he gave me an odd look.” She laughed uneasily. “Oops. I’m _really_ bad at this.”

“You _really_ are,” he teased, shaking his head.

“You’re not supposed to agree with me!” she huffed, shoving him, and he stumbled--legitimately this time--half a step. Her subsequent giggles belied her feigned anger.

He laughed as they passed the clinic, noticing that no one was approaching them, even going so far as to give them a wide berth. It was a little perplexing, considering everyone in town usually made a point to talk to Frey whenever they saw her--like she had all the time in the world to chat, but she was so charitable that she gave them her undivided attention regardless of time constraints.

The corner of his mouth turned up as he shot her a sidelong glance. “So, I noticed you’ve already forgotten about your scrolls… you know, the ones you needed me to upgrade immediately?”

“Oh, right! I can’t believe I forgot,” she breathed, and interestingly, it sounded like she honestly had. “Geez, I’m so scatterbrained lately...”

“We should probably turn back then, hm?” He stopped and faced her with a hand on his hip, swishing his tail as he studied her face. Something about her demeanor was suspicious.

“N-no, it’s okay.” She neglected to look him in the eyes, suddenly interested in the gray cobblestones beneath their feet. She nudged a loose one with the toe of her sandal. “I don’t really, um…”

“I thought you said it was urgent,” he pried, moving close enough that she was forced to glance up at him. She visibly gulped and he tilted his head, intrigued by her evasive behavior.

“Well…” Once again she avoided his gaze, eyes darting off to the side this time, shifting her weight and nibbling her lip--her body language was always a dead giveaway; she wore her heart on her sleeve.

“Hold on a second,” he drawled as realization dawned on him. He waved his feathered fan at her and smirked knowingly. “I see what’s going on here.”

“Huh?” Her startled green eyes reluctantly met his, widening in alarm. “W-what do you mean?”

“You missed me, so you made up an excuse to be alone with me,” he replied impishly. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Y-you’re wrong!” she squeaked unconvincingly. Her reddened cheeks and restless hands spoke volumes.

“You can always just ask me to spend time with you, you know.” He winked smoothly, maintaining his confident facade while his heart threatened to burst through his ribcage. His utmost hope and fear had simultaneously come true. “You don’t have to pretend you need something.”

“Um… I guess I didn’t think that would work.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re… you.” She shrugged and threw her arms up in the air, sighing heavily as her eyes bored into his. “You’re kind of hard to read sometimes.”

“Well, now you know where I stand… for the time being, anyway.” He added that last part to distract from his embarrassment, knowing full well that his stance would never change.

She was uncharacteristically quiet again as they continued along, but this time the mutual silence felt reflective instead of tense, and he suspected her thoughts were in line with his. If he was right, then she was wondering if that conversation had changed anything between them, or if they were going to brush it off and continue on in denial as they always did. If their past behavior was any indication--

Evidently she chose that moment to break the cycle.

“Hey--what’s that for?” His mask was crumbling as he looked down at their joined hands. His large fingers instinctively curled around her slender ones, which were appropriately calloused--a consequence born of hard labor that increased his admiration.

“I just wanted to,” she answered candidly, having visibly regained her confidence--likely due to his admission. She openly met his eyes with unbridled happiness, and then it was his turn to falter.

“You’re--” He took a deep breath, evading her hopeful gaze and cursing his burning cheeks. “You always manage to surprise me with your boldness. Sometimes it comes out of nowhere.”

“Is that a bad thing?” she tittered, cheerfully swinging their linked hands as they walked.

“Yes,” he chuckled, nervously rubbing the nape of his neck with his free hand. “No, not bad… unnerving, maybe.”

“I have to admit that it’s refreshing to throw you off guard.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, I hope you enjoyed it because I’m going to be especially _on guard_ from now on.”

“You can’t prepare for what you don’t anticipate,” she said, shooting him a smug grin. “That sounds like something you’d say.”

“You’re adopting my nuances faster than I’m comfortable with. It's probably wise to keep you at arm’s length from now on.” In demonstration, he held her hand out to his side, putting as much distance between them as possible without releasing her. She laughed at his antics and played along as the path faded from cobblestone into dirt. "That should be far enough, but then again, they do say to keep your enemies closer.”

He didn't give her a chance to react before he forcefully pulled her toward him, and she crashed into his solid chest with a startled yelp. She squirmed and giggled breathlessly as he wrapped her in a bear hug, intent on carrying her to the lake. He hadn't really thought this through; most of their contact was skin on skin and her softness was impossible to ignore. Her silken hair draped over his shoulders and tickled the sides of his neck.

“I’m reasonably sure that ‘keep your enemies closer’ doesn’t mean you should pick them up and carry them!” She grunted as she wriggled in his arms, swinging her dangling legs and trying in vain to loosen his grip. After a few more seconds, she seemed to accept defeat and rested her head on his shoulder. “Surely you weren’t talking about the lake this whole time.”

“Pfft, of course not. It’s much more exciting than that, but there’s a secret entrance.” He channeled all his effort into keeping his voice steady to avoid rousing her suspicion. “I’ll have to help you reach it.”

“What, is it in a tree or something?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he drawled, with as much sweetness as he could muster. “Don’t you trust me?”

“...Not really."

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Um, probably whatever it is you have planned.”

He bit back a laugh as he stopped near the edge of the shore, kicking his sandals off at the same instant he removed hers.

“H-hey! Wait--what are you--?!”

He got a running start and unceremoniously lobbed her into the lake, and considering how light she was, she went flying for several feet. She hit the water less than gracefully so the splash was rather impressive, creating ripples in every direction. He burst into laughter as he waded in behind her. The temperature was ideal.

“Leo!” she sputtered as she surfaced, mint-colored hair plastered to the sides of her face and neck. “I can’t believe you were lying this whole time just so you could throw me in the lake!”

“Now, now, don’t doubt me just yet,” he soothed, chuckling as her scowl intensified. He leisurely swam over to her, acutely aware that he was within her splashing and dunking range.

“You don’t exactly inspire confidence, you know.” She stuck her tongue out petulantly as she effortlessly treaded water. As expected, she splashed in his direction and he halfheartedly shielded his face.

“Well, you can either follow me or not.” He met her narrowed eyes with a teasing smirk before turning and swimming unhurriedly across the lake. He was positive that her curiosity would get the best of her, but even as sharp as his ears were, he couldn't tell if she was behind him.

After a minute or two, he spun around so he could swim backwards, searching the surface of the lake before training his eyes on the shoreline. It seemed extremely unlikely that she could be angry enough to leave without saying goodbye, yet she was nowhere to be found. He would have worried for her safety if he doubted her abilities, but she was an agile swimmer.

For that reason he was more suspicious than concerned, and sure enough, she abruptly breached the water directly in front of him. She took a quick breath before lunging at him and pulling him under, and since she had put in so much effort, he didn’t fight it. She held him under just long enough to ensure he was completely submerged, and then they both bobbed to the surface, gasping for air.

“Feel better?” he laughed, shaking water from his drooping ears. “Are we even?”

She was still panting but she smiled broadly, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she caught her breath. “I-I guess… for now, anyway… until you do something else.”

“I imagine we’ll be passing the trophy back and forth daily. How long until we tire of one-upping each other?” he mused, dragging a hand through his soaked, disheveled hair and pushing it out of his eyes.

“Probably never,” she replied, and he was in total agreement.

Her proximity made it possible to count the crystalline droplets suspended from her thick eyelashes and the smattering of freckles on her collarbone; he could name each of the scars that decorated--not marred--her otherwise smooth skin. Only because her breath hitched did he realize he was unconsciously tracing one with his fingertip; it was a stark reminder of the wound he failed to prevent.

She snatched his hand and she didn't need to open her mouth to scold him; her stern eyes and downturned lips reprimanded him silently. She was never going to acknowledge that the uneven scar on the side of her neck, running diagonally from the curve of her jaw to her ear, was his fault. The redness around the jagged edges was fading, but he knew his guilt wouldn't fade along with it. He claimed responsibility regardless of her refusal to accept it.

Longer than necessary, she continued to hold his hand before showing him a disarming smile, kicking away from him and readjusting her waterlogged ribbons. “Now show me your hideout already.”

He led her around a sharp, rocky bend that wasn’t visible from the shore. It was skirted by several ancient trees, the limbs of which extended over the water. Long, lacy green moss was draped over the branches, creating a natural canopy, and he swam beneath it with Frey in tow.

“It really is like a hideout,” she gasped in amazement, and he smiled at her awestruck expression. He loved that her eyes lit up like a child’s whenever she discovered something new, especially when he was the one to share it with her.

He thought this place resembled a tiny island. Water had eroded the land around it, and all that remained was a sandy patch of earth suspended between the massive, gnarled trees. There was a larger landmass nearby, just across an expanse of shallow water, which was lined with large, flat rocks. He hadn’t ventured in that direction yet, and he knew Frey would love to accompany him at some point.

He waded up the sandy incline and turned around to offer her a hand, which she took without hesitation. They were both pouring water, especially from their hair, and they helped each other wring out their long locks before collapsing on the warm sand.

“It’s so beautiful here that I’ll feel guilty keeping it a secret,” she breathed, gazing up at the gently swaying moss with a dreamy expression.

“I’m swearing you to secrecy,” he responded, nudging her with his elbow. “I’m not sure why, but this is the only place that completely relaxes me. And it’s safe from prying eyes.”

“I promise--I _swear_ I’ll keep it a secret, then.” Her smile was sincere and he believed her wholeheartedly. Then she tilted her head quizzically, asking, “Whose prying eyes are you talking about, though?”

“You haven’t noticed? Especially today, when we were supposed to be sneaking,” he chuckled. “Everyone’s gradually been avoiding us more while we’re together, suggesting they don’t want to interrupt, which is strange considering how meddlesome they usually are. They just stare like they’re expecting something.”

“Hmm...” She drew her knees up to her chest, appearing to be deep in thought. “Now that you mention it, everyone has been treating us differently. I wonder why.”

“If I had to guess, considering they think we sneak off together, they’re waiting for us to spontaneously kiss in the middle of the street,” he grinned, and her eyes widened as her cheeks tinted pink.

“They’d probably cheer,” she snickered, idly sifting sand through her fingers before she scooted closer to him.

He closed his eyes contentedly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Water dripped from her hair and trickled down his back, but the temperature remained so hot that it didn’t bother him in the slightest. He was just happy to spend time with her without any chance of interruption; their responsibilities didn’t matter there. They were so far removed that it felt like they were on the other side of the continent.

Time didn’t seem to matter, either, and he wasn’t sure how much of it had passed when she sat up and reached for a broken stick on the ground. He observed curiously as she began to write in the sand with an expression of intense concentration, and he instantly noticed it wasn’t the Selphian alphabet she was using--it was the ancient language, and he had only taught her a single phrase.

“I’m surprised you remember,” he told her sincerely, watching as she carefully formed the final letter. Dappled sunlight filtered through the delicate moss and softly illuminated the intricate markings. "Your penmanship is impressive.”

“I memorized it because you said it might be useful one day…”

He stared at her, blinking slowly, and he lost the ability to breathe when she said the words with flawless pronunciation. He could clearly remember how they sounded as they left her mouth almost a year ago--all of her focus was on whether or not she said the words accurately, not the emotion behind them, but this time was different.

“I love you.” She spoke the words again, but with more conviction and using the modern language. He was speechless as she smiled and cradled his face in her hands, searching his eyes before she slowly leaned forward.

When their lips met, it was neither awkward nor unfamiliar. Instead, it felt like they were reuniting after an extended absence, as if she was welcoming him home after a long journey. Her kiss was simultaneously the end and the beginning, a segue between uncertain speculation and indisputable knowledge of the future’s potential; it was all-consuming yet patient in the midst of its desperation.

Unfortunately, he realized as his eyes drifted open, it was also wrought with complexity--it shone a light that permeated the shadows of his empty tomb and forced him to confront what remained there, shrouded in layers of ancient dust and lingering regret. He doubted that he possessed the fortitude to revisit it, but then she gazed into his eyes and every fiber of his being insisted that, with her, he was strong enough.

“Frey…” He sighed, hooking a finger beneath her chin and tenderly tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. She shivered and stared at him unblinkingly, almost like she was in a trance. “Why did you have to go and do that? Now everything is complicated.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, but then she smiled and a sort of giddy energy surrounded her; she was practically vibrating with it. Her arms tightened around his waist and he could feel her fiddling with the ends of his hair.

“No you’re not.” He chuckled softly, tilting her face toward his. Her pulse raced beneath his fingertips. He noticed her eyes dart to his lips and back up again, which tempted him to glance at hers, and then he ached to experience more than that brief caress.

She repositioned her arms, draping them over his shoulders as she tilted her head and pressed her silky lips firmly against the corner of his mouth. It was little more than a peck, and her eyes were half-lidded as she gazed up at him through her lashes. When he initiated a brief second later, settling his arms around the curve of her waist, he felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward.

After an inestimable amount of time trading languid, indulgent kisses, she asked gently, “What complications are you worried about?” 

“I have some reservations…” Her face fell when he paused, and he quickly shook his head. “Not about you, of course. Never about you.”

The sadness in her eyes relented, along with the sun as it faded on the horizon, but it was replaced by the uncertainty of what awaited them in the encroaching darkness. “Then what…?”

“I haven’t shared many details of my past life.” He couldn’t even wrap his own head around it sometimes, so it was infinitely more challenging to put into words. “It’s difficult to speak of.”

“Leon…” She lifted a hand and tenderly stroked his cheek, eyes brimming with compassion, and her affectionate touch grounded him. “You don’t have to tell me, especially if it’s painful.”

“I want to… I _need_ to tell you.” He vaguely registered that his voice was raw with emotion; it sounded unfamiliar as he nuzzled his forehead against hers. “But for now, I’d rather enjoy this moment with you. I’ll face my demons tomorrow.”

It was visible in her expression; she was eager to learn more, but she respected his decision to shelve the topic. He wasn’t sure if he meant tomorrow in an abstract or literal sense, but when that day came, one thing was for certain--she would be at his side; he wouldn’t have to confront his past alone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this and that you have the happiest of holidays~!


End file.
